


One Wish

by EightDrinkAmy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightDrinkAmy/pseuds/EightDrinkAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max jumps back to before the Vortex party to warn Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

You stare blankly at the photograph in your hands, rubbing your thumb along one edge. You’re almost afraid to try this, afraid that it won’t work. What if you start concentrating and nothing happens? It would be worse than if you’d never tried at all.

 

You’ve been in shock since the incident. You’ve been in denial. You suffered through Jefferson’s torture and disgusting photo shoots without batting an eye; at least, if nothing else, you probably fucked up his fun when you didn’t react the way that he wanted. You knew…you _hoped_ you’d be able to rewind later. You hoped against all odds that you could get back to before the Vortex party. You couldn’t afford to think otherwise.

 

So you stare at the selfie Warren had given you at your request, the one he’d taken with you before the party. If you can get back to that moment, you could save Chloe. You’ve seen her die three times now, and twice you’ve been able to rewind far enough to save her. You know it’s been too long at this point, and you aren’t even sure you’d be able to make it past your drug-induced haze even if it hasn’t been, but you’re still deluded enough to think that there’s a possibility you can get back through the picture.

 

You’re still afraid to try. Terrified, actually. This is the only possible way to bring Chloe back, and you’ve only done it once before, but you know you have to try….If you don’t, you’ll never see her again. You take a deep breath and begin concentrating on the photo, the picture shifting in and out of focus as you try to force yourself weeks prior in time.

 

And it works. Suddenly, Warren’s arm is around you and you’re staring into the lens of your camera, and--

 

“We’ve got no time for this shit. Come on, Max.”

 

Your heart nearly stops. It worked. It _worked_.

 

“Max?”

 

You’re just kind of gaping for a second, and then you run the few steps it takes to get to Chloe and you pull her into the tightest hug you’ve ever given, your fingers digging into the back of her shirt as your tears begin to fall. She’s warm and familiar and you don’t even realize how much you’re trembling until she pries you off of her and grounds you by holding your shoulders in her hands.

 

“Max, what the fuck? What’s wrong?”

 

“You can’t do it,” you say. “You…we can’t go in there. We have to leave.” You’re overwhelmed and you don’t know how to communicate to Chloe how crucial it is that history doesn’t repeat itself. You know how stubborn she is, and this is no exception.

 

“No, we have to make Nathan pay. Are you nuts? You said you’d help me!”

 

You shake your head, trying hard not to break down with Warren right there. “Chloe, you have to listen to me, _please!_ Let’s just go back to your truck; I can explain in the truck. _Please_.”

 

Apparently it’s enough to make her waver and she finally nods, realizing how serious you are. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, come on.” She gently takes your hand and walks you back to the truck, letting you climb into the passenger’s seat before getting into the driver’s side.

 

“Now, what happened?” she asks. “What did you see?”

 

“It--it’s not Nathan,” you say. “It’s--" You take a shuddering breath as the tears come to your eyes again, and you have to force the words out of your mouth. “It’s Jefferson. Mr. Jefferson. H-He’s the one responsible. I--"

 

You break off, and all you can do is stare at Chloe, at the unmarked skin above her eyes, and shake your head.

 

“I-I watched him shoot you. Kill you. I couldn’t rewind; h-he drugged me, and by the time I woke up it was too late. I c-couldn’t rewind….”

 

You’re sobbing now, and you know you need to explain how you got back this far, but you can’t speak. Chloe is looking at you with dismay and this time it’s _her_ drawing _you_ into her arms. She brings a hand up to run her fingers through your hair and she presses her lips to your forehead. Even through the foggy cloud of tears and desperation you’re impressed with her silence. Perhaps she’s finally realized what she means to you.

 

“I’m here, Max,” she says eventually. “I’m here; I won’t go to the party. Everything is going to be okay.”

  
And you believe her.


End file.
